This invention relates to telephony and, more particularly, to arrangements that offer virtual telephonic presence at a telephone that is coupled to a switch, such as a PBX.
Many employers have more than one location where they have offices. Moreover, many of theses offices are large enough to need a PBX to satisfy the telephonic needs of the employees in those offices. At times, an employee whose office is in location A needs to be at an office in location B for some period of time, and while there, wishes to conduct normal business. It is desirable to have it appear—to all with whom the employee interacts telephonically—that the employee is in the employee's office at location A.
It is noted that call transfer, where an employee at location A conditions the PBX at location A to transfer call that are directed to a particular extension to some other telephone, is known. However, it is not known how to create the general appearance, to both the employee and others with whom the employee interacts, that the employee is at her office in location A.